This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Infants, toddlers, and occasionally small children tend to sleep in cribs. Traditional cribs are often purchased along with a traditional foam or spring mattress in as set. When an infant expels bodily fluids in the crib, these mattresses may become unsanitary, as the bodily fluids may tend to pool or collect around the infant's body. Cleaning these mattresses can be cumbersome and sometimes ineffective, as the bacteria, germs and other matter can become embedded in the mattress. These traditional mattresses can also inhibit the infant's breathing and/or cause the infant to re-breath exhaled carbon dioxide. Furthermore, infants have been known to develop physical deformities as a result of a prolonged contact between a traditional mattress and the infant's skull.